jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
The N-Men (team)
The N-Men (N for Neutron) is the name Jimmy and his friends took after having superpower in the episode with the same name. This group consists of Vibrating Lad (Sheen), Burp Boy (Carl), Hulk Jimmy (Jimmy), Special Girl (Cindy), and Invisible Sista (Libby). Members The known members: * Jimmy Neutron - "Hulk Jimmy": After exposure to the cosmic rays, Jimmy's only aspect of mutation is that his skin turns orange, his hair green, and he "smells fruity," according to Sheen. However, upon becoming angry, he transforms into a monstrous, invulnerable, muscular man who destroys things like a beast. He have incredible super strength and can jump very high. In this form, he refers to himself as "Jimmy" in third person. He is a spoof of the Hulk with a similar skin texture and color to The Thing of the Fantastic Four with green hair and blue pants. He transforms only one time, due to the rampage he caused when the madness of his power took over and the fact it was an accidental transformation. Jimmy's powers result from drinking orange juice while passing through the Van Patten Belt, but he was also being antagonized by Cindy, causing his temper to slowly boil over, which created his second form. * Sheen Estevez - "Vibrating Lad": Sheen gains the power of superhuman speed, and "Low bladder control." He can most likely breach the sound barrier. He is a parody of The Flash with an identical costume. His powers result from sitting in a vibrating massage chair seat, and at the same time needing to use the bathroom while passing through the Van Patten Belt. * Carl Wheezer - "Burp Boy": Burps release concussive force from his mouth, although there are no known counter parts, Carl's ability could be compared to Black Bolt, the Leader of the Inhumans (a group made popular in the Fantastic Four Comics) in the sense that he can not control his ability completely although this can be an arguable comparison because Black Bolt is capable of far more than Sonic Scream. His power is the result of drinking Purple Flurp and belching loudly while passing through the Van Patten Belt; and his costume is a purple version of Plastic Man's. * Cindy Vortex - "Special Girl": Superhuman strength, durability, telescopic vision and flight. Her costume and powers could be seen as a parody of Super Girl who has similar abilities to the ones Cindy acquires. Cindy tries to prove how strong she is to Jimmy in a game of arm-wrestling while passing through the Van Patten Belt, which gives her these powers. * Libby Folfax - "Invisible Sister": Libby can turn herself and other people or objects invisible. She can also create force fields. Libby is a spoof of the Invisible Woman. Her powers result from applying vanishing cream to a blemish while passing through the Van Patten Belt. Powers * Hulk Jimmy: Incredible super strength, invulnerability, super leaping, rage roar, fruti-scent * Vibrating Lad: Super speed, super vibration * Burp Boy: Sonic burping shockwaves * Special Girl: Super strength, flight, telescopic vision, durability * Invisible Sista: Invisibility, force field generation Trivia *The first name suggested for this team was "The Fantastic League of Justice-Bringing Avenging Men... and two Girls!" by Sheen. *Some of the N-Men's powers reappeared in The League of Villains. *The group is a parody of Marvel Comics' X-Men, Fantastic Four, and to a lesser extent, the Avengers as well as DC Comics' Justice League. *Hulk Jimmy would've returned in League of Villains had Carl not dropped Jimmy's packet. Category:Organizations Category:Teams Category:Males Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Male